Alone at the Montana
by Kristen3
Summary: Another take on "Daphne Hates Sherry." What if Daphne hadn't remembered her pills that night?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**Usual disclaimer applies. I don't own anything in here, so please don't sue. :) After watching the Montana scene from "Daphne Hates Sherry" umpteen times, I realized it would have been a perfect opportunity for N/D's relationship to advance. So of course, I had to explore that. This fic is the result. It picks up the story after Daphne returns from her bath. Please R&R, esp. if you'd like to see more posted!

Daphne walked back downstairs, feeling much better now. A cool bath had been the perfect thing to cool her off, as well as the anger she felt towards Sherry. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she was surprised to see Dr. Crane setting out a plate of fruit on the table in front of the couch. There was also a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice. "What's all this?" she asked.

Niles tried to ignore the fact that she was now wearing his bathrobe, but it wasn't easy. He was still having trouble believing she was actually here in his apartment for the night. "It's just a little something," he replied. "I thought you might be hungry."

"I am, now that you mention it." Daphne walked over and picked up a piece of fruit. "But you didn't have to get out the champagne just for me."

"Well, this is kind of a special occasion for me," Niles replied as he poured a glass and handed it to her.

"Why is that, Dr. Crane?" Daphne couldn't imagine what he was talking about. She knew it wasn't his birthday.

"Because you're here." The words came out before Niles could stop them.

Daphne blushed. "Oh, Dr. Crane. That's awfully sweet of you to say." She wondered if he was still feeling lightheaded from his earlier fainting spell. Or maybe the heat was getting to him.

"It's the truth."

Daphne blushed even more. Although the fan was turned on, the temperature in the room actually seemed to have gone up. She smiled, hoping to lighten the moment. "At least someone in this family appreciates me."

Niles couldn't believe Daphne was still letting the awful things Sherry said get to her. "I know you've had a rough night, but I hope you know how much you mean to me." Upon realizing what he'd just said, Niles quickly added, "I mean, to all of us."

"Thank you," Daphne said. "You all mean a lot to me, too." There was an awkward silence. "Maybe I should go back to your brother's. Now that I think about it, maybe I was a bit too hard on Sherry. And I really shouldn't be imposing on you like this."

"It's not an imposition," Niles said quickly. "I mean, you're already here, you might as well stay. Give them a chance to miss you."

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind spending the night with me?" Daphne asked.

Daphne's question made Niles feel slightly dizzy. "No, I don't mind. In fact, I'm glad you're here. Now, is there anything else I can get you?"

"I'm all right," Daphne replied. "I still can't believe you're being so nice to me, after the way I barged in here. I hope I didn't ruin your plans for this evening."

Niles found it impossible to imagine Daphne ever ruining his evening. "That's nonsense. I'll just go in the kitchen and get another bottle of champagne, just in case." He walked over to the kitchen door. "I'll be right back."

Niles spent a few minutes locating the bottle of champagne he wanted. He was determined to make everything perfect tonight. This could be his chance to finally tell Daphne how he felt. After retrieving the champagne, as well as a plate of Swiss chocolates, Niles opened the door to the living room. What he saw nearly made his heart stop. Daphne was no longer seated on the couch. She was now lying down in a way that made it hard to tell if she had merely fallen asleep, or if it was something much more serious.


	2. Chapter 2

Niles tried desperately to calm his nerves, but to no avail. He rushed over to the table and attempted to put the plate down. Unfortunately, in his panic, the plate slipped from his hand and fell to the floor. The sound immediately woke Daphne. "Are you all right?" Niles asked, reaching over to feel her forehead.

Daphne put her hand on her wrist. "I must've left me watch upstairs!" Niles looked at her, having no idea what she was talking about. "The alarm goes off every night at this time to remind me to take me pills," Daphne explained. "I've a thyroid condition, and if I don't take me pills, I tend to...faint."

"Apparently, fainting is something we have in common, then," Niles replied.

"There does seem to be a lot of that going around tonight," Daphne smiled.

"Lucky thing I've got this fainting couch." Niles felt a rush of relief knowing that Daphne was safe. The thought of something serious happening to her was not something he was prepared for.

Daphne looked down at the floor where the chocolates had spilled. "Sorry about that," she said sheepishly.

"Don't be," Niles replied. "I'm just glad that you're all right!"

"I'm sorry if I gave you a fright. I'm usually so careful about taking me pills. But I guess this thing with Sherry must have gotten me distracted." Here Dr. Crane was being so kind to her, and she'd had to ruin everything, all because of her bloody pills!

"That's perfectly understandable," Niles said, putting his arm around her. He hated to see her so upset.

The feeling of Dr. Crane's arm around her made Daphne blush. "You're being awfully sweet to me. Your brother would have a fit if I'd caused a mess like that on his carpet!"

"Frasier just needs to learn to relax," Niles replied.

Daphne nodded. "He certainly does. The poor thing's been sick lately. And I don't think your father and Sherry are helping the matter at all."

Niles was stunned. After the night she'd had, she was still concerned about Frasier's well-being. "I wouldn't worry about Frasier, Daphne. He can take care of himself."

"I suppose so," Daphne replied. She looked down at the floor again. "I'll just clean that right up for you, Dr. Crane."

"I won't hear of it," Niles said, touching her arm for emphasis. "I'll clean this up myself. You do so much for everyone else. It's about time someone took care of _you_ for a change."

"Oh, Dr. Crane." Daphne blushed harder than ever. "How come you're being so nice to me?"

Daphne's question caught Niles off-guard. "Because I love you." The words came out before he even knew what he was saying. He was immediately filled with a mixture of relief and fear at the same time. Relief at finally saying the words, but a fear of how she would react now that he'd said them.

Daphne couldn't believe what she was hearing. Whatever answer she'd been expecting Dr. Crane to give, that hadn't been it. "What?"

"I said...I love you," Niles replied. How had this happened so fast? One minute he was insisting on cleaning up his own mess, and the next thing he knew, a secret he'd held onto for four years was out in the open.

Daphne smiled. "You're such a good friend. I don't know what I'd have done tonight without you."

Niles felt his heart break on the word _friend_. Was that all he'd ever be to her? "No, Daphne, I don't think you understand."

Now Daphne was confused. "You said you loved me. You meant that as a friend, didn't you?"

Niles shook his head. "No. I didn't."

Daphne looked at him. "How much champagne did you have before I came down here?" she asked. Suddenly she felt very nervous, although she wasn't sure why. She hoped a joke would lighten the mood.

"This has nothing to do with alcohol," Niles said seriously. How could he ever make her understand? The last thing he wanted to do was scare her off or make her feel uncomfortable.

Daphne was speechless. She wondered if he was saying this because of the way Sherry had treated her, or because of her earlier comments about her love life. Maybe Dr. Crane was just trying to be nice.

Niles saw she was skeptical. "I've been waiting four years to tell you this. I know it isn't the best time, but I'm glad it's out in the open now."

"But what about Mrs. Crane?" Daphne asked, still unable to believe this was happening.

"I don't think Maris and I have ever been happy," Niles replied.

"I hope I'm not the reason your marriage is breaking up," Daphne said. Although she'd never liked Mrs. Crane, she would never want to interfere in Dr. Crane's relationship with his wife.

"Maris would have grown tired of me eventually. Or I would've grown tired of her," Niles assured her.

"But surely there are other women who would be more suitable for a man like you," Daphne said. She had always believed love was based on having things in common. And she and Dr. Crane came from very different backgrounds.

"Most of the women I know are just like Maris. Why would I want to go through that again?" he asked.

"Forgive me, Dr. Crane, but I don't see how this can work. I mean, what would you ever want with a poor girl from Manchester?"

"For the past four years, ever since Frasier introduced us, I haven't been able to get you off my mind." Niles thought about the countless times he'd lost track of what a patient was saying, just because he happened to glance at her picture on his desk.

Daphne blushed. Whatever her thoughts about the possibility of their relationship, the comment was incredibly flattering. "Well...thank you," she said. Suddenly she remembered how she often caught him looking at her. And there were also the times he would come by with a bottle of perfume, claiming his wife had been allergic to it. In the past, she'd always assumed he was just trying to be kind, or else that she had imagined him staring. But now, it all made sense.

"I hope I haven't scared you off," Niles said. He wondered if she was trying to find a way to let him down gently.

"I'm not scared," Daphne replied. "More like overwhelmed."

Niles looked into her eyes. "I want you to know that whatever you decide, it's all right with me." He waited for the nosebleed to begin, but to his astonishment, nothing happened.

"Thank you," Daphne said. She reached over and put her hand on his. It made her arm begin to tingle in a way she couldn't explain.

"Don't mention it," Niles replied. He began to stand up. "Well, I guess I'd better clean this mess up."

Daphne nodded. "I should go upstairs and fetch me watch." She walked to the foot of the stairs just as Niles was about to go back into the kitchen. She looked back at him, and was surprised when her heart skipped a beat as she looked into his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Now that Daphne was alone, she could begin to think about what Dr. Crane said. She wanted to believe she had no romantic feelings for him whatsoever. But the truth was, he had always been so kind and considerate to her. It was difficult to ignore something like that, especially in light of his revelation. But she just couldn't get past all the differences in their backgrounds. If they did begin a relationship, and it ended badly, it would ruin everything. And they would still have to see each other regularly, since Daphne worked for Niles' brother.

Unfortunately, Daphne had been paying more attention to her thoughts than to where she was going. She'd planned to retrace her steps to Dr. Crane's bathroom and quickly retrieve her watch and other belongings. But she was now well past the bathroom door, and uncertain of where exactly she was. She opened the nearest door and saw that it was Dr. Crane's master bedroom. The room was as neat and organized as his brother's. No surprise there. Daphne knew this was a place she had no right peeking into, so she was just about to shut the door when a picture frame on the nightstand caught her eye. She was unable to see what picture was inside it from where she stood. For some reason, she was curious what it might be. She wondered if he was still keeping a picture of Mrs. Crane nearby, to remind him of happier times. But that certainly didn't seem likely, given what he'd just told her about his marriage. Maybe it was of his brother. Whatever differences the Crane boys might have, they loved each other a great deal. The thought warmed Daphne's heart, and she wondered if Frasier knew about this photo. But when Daphne finally reached the nightstand and picked up the frame, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. The picture in the frame wasn't of one of the Cranes at all. It was of her.

Daphne heard footsteps in the hallway. She quickly put the photo down, feeling very guilty. She was always telling Frasier and Mr. Crane to keep out of her room, and here she was in someone else's room without permission. Niles walked into the room. "There you are!"

Daphne wanted to crawl into a hole. She knew Dr. Crane was probably angry with her, and he had every right to be. "I'm terribly sorry, Dr. Crane. I lost me way coming upstairs. I opened the first door I saw. I know I should've kept me nose out of your things."

Niles knew he should be angry with her. But right now, he was too relieved to be angry. "I was waiting for you downstairs. When you didn't come back, I started to get worried."

Daphne looked at the ground. "I'm sorry" was all she could manage to say.

"It's all right," he replied. He walked over to where she was standing and put his arms around her. He held her tightly, relieved for the second time tonight to see her safe.

Daphne felt his arms around her. It made her feel even worse about invading his privacy like this. Time after time tonight, he'd been nothing but kind. And she had managed to mess the whole thing up. She pulled herself out of the hug. "I couldn't help noticing the picture on your nightstand," she said.

Niles smiled. That picture might be the most valuable thing in this whole room, at least sentimentally. He'd been looking at it every day since he'd moved into this apartment. "It's one of my favorites," he said.

Daphne blushed. "Thank you."

All at once, it hit Niles that he and Daphne were alone, in his bedroom. For four years, he'd been imagining this very thing, and now it had become a reality. But if Niles had had doubts earlier tonight, he was now completely certain it would be wrong to take advantage of this moment.

Daphne saw that Dr. Crane seemed lost in thought. "What are you thinking about?"

"Trust me, it's better if you don't know," Niles replied, blushing a bit.

"I think me powers have given me a good idea what's on your mind. You're thinking about what we were discussing earlier, aren't you?" Daphne said with a smile.

Niles grinned sheepishly. "Yes. But I know it wouldn't be right. Not after all that's happened."

"I hope you aren't too disappointed," Daphne replied.

"Not at all," Niles replied, knowing this wouldn't make his nose bleed.

Daphne felt a rush of affection for him. Without thinking, she kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Niles asked, rubbing his hand over the place where her lips had touched him.

"For everything you did tonight." Daphne had a feeling she was only beginning to understand how much Dr. Crane cared about her.

Niles smiled, touched by her gesture. "Let's go back downstairs before I change my mind." He wasn't sure how much longer he could stand being in here with her.

Daphne looked down. "Don't you think I should get out of this robe first?"

A sudden wave of dizziness hit Niles. He was certain he was about to faint again.

"What's wrong?" Daphne asked, noticing the look on his face.

"N-nothing," Niles stammered. "I'll...just go back downstairs and let you change back into your clothes. The bathroom is right through that door." He pointed across the hall.

Daphne nodded. "All right. Thank you."

Niles walked downstairs, trying not to think about what had just happened. Had he really just willingly given up the chance to finally experience what he'd been dreaming about for the past four years? The thought made him want to rush back upstairs and tell Daphne he'd changed his mind. But he knew, if he did that, Daphne would lose all respect for him. He could never allow that to happen.

A few minutes later, Daphne came down the stairs. Niles met her halfway down and held her hand the rest of the way. "Why are you looking at me like that? This wasn't the first time I've ever fainted, you know," Daphne said.

"I know," Niles replied. "But this is the first time _I've_ ever seen it happen."

Daphne smiled and squeezed his hand. "I'm all right. Honest."

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Niles asked, "Would you like to go back to Frasier's now?"

Daphne nodded. She had been thinking it was time she went back home and worked things out with Sherry and Mr. Crane. But she wasn't sure how to say it without hurting Dr. Crane's feelings.

"All right, then," Niles said. "Where are your car keys?"

"Dr. Crane, you don't have to drive me home." She knew he had already done more for her than was necessary.

"I insist," Niles replied. "Please, humor me."

Daphne smiled. "All right. If you feel that strongly about it."

"Thank you," Niles replied.


	4. Chapter 4

The drive to Elliot Bay Towers didn't take long. Once Niles had parked the car, he turned to Daphne. "Before we go up, there's something I need to ask you."

"What is it?" Daphne asked. The nervous feeling she'd had before returned.

"Have you given any thought to what I told you earlier?" Niles asked. He hoped Daphne wouldn't notice the way his hands were sweating.

"Of course," Daphne replied. "I'll admit, I didn't see this coming. Not even with me powers. But now that I know, I can't help but think about how kind you've always been to me over the years."

Niles couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Daphne really admitting she felt the same way about him?

Daphne continued speaking. "At first I thought it could never work, you and me being from such different backgrounds. But then I realized that really doesn't matter. "

"Oh, Daphne. You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that!"

Daphne grinned. "You've never treated me like I was less than you. Even from the beginning. I knew your brother wasn't exactly thrilled to have me moving in. Now, of course, I love your brother like he was me own." She laughed nervously. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm rambling a bit. This is all a little new to me. What I mean to say is, you've always paid attention to me."

No longer able to control his emotions, Niles leaned across the seat and kissed her. When he finally pulled away, he said, "I'm sorry, I'm probably going too fast for you."

"You don't have to apologize," Daphne replied, seeing how embarrassed he was. "I liked it."

Suddenly, Niles felt as if he could do anything. This had to be one of the most amazing nights of his life. He couldn't keep the smile off his face.

Daphne couldn't help smiling herself. But even in her excitement, she remembered what she and Niles had come here for. They still needed to go upstairs and talk things over with the rest of the family.


	5. Chapter 5

A few minutes later, the two entered Apartment 1901. They opened the door to find Frasier and Martin in a panic.

"Where the hell were you?" Martin asked. "We've been worried sick since you left!" He hung up the phone he'd just been preparing to dial. "I was trying to call some of your girlfriends and see if any of them knew where you went."

Daphne looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry for worrying you two. I went over to Dr. Crane's. I mean, Niles'."

At that, Frasier and his father exchanged a glance. Since when did Daphne ever refer to any of the Cranes by their first name?

"Is there something you'd like to tell us, Daphne?" Frasier asked.

Niles and Daphne reached out and grabbed each other's hands. "Frasier, tonight I did something I've been waiting four years to do," Niles said. Once again, his father and brother exchanged a worried glance. "I told Daphne I love her!"

"Well, Niles, let me just say, congratulations!" Frasier said, coming over and embracing his younger brother. "This is wonderful news!"

"I'm happy for you, son," Martin said, shaking Niles' hand.

"Where's Sherry?" Daphne asked. "I wanted to apologize to her."

"Oh, Sherry went home. After you left, we had a huge fight," Martin replied. "I finally realized that this is your home, and she had no right to make you leave."

"Oh, Mr. Crane!" Daphne said, throwing her arms around him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah, well..." Martin said, when Daphne finally released him. "It was no big deal."

"Sherry is gone, and the two of you are together," Frasier said, smiling. "This _does_ call for a toast!" He walked back to the bar to get a bottle of wine.

Martin glared at his older son. "That's not funny, Frase."

But Niles was barely listening to the conversation going on around him. This was a moment he wanted to remember as long as he lived. For once in his life, he was truly happy. Not only did Daphne return his feelings, but everyone else he cared about was as happy about the news as he was.

**The End**


End file.
